pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 February 2015
11:58 ... 12:04 ... 12:17 i saw Leo un-awaying 12:20 OMFG 12:20 LEO HAS 666 EDITS 03:38 Paraplanta, you are gonna get banned from this chat for being under 13 years of age 03:38 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 03:38 I'm sorry but I have to 03:38 wait 03:38 paraplanta 03:38 how old are you 03:39 See you on the flip side Paraplanta! We hope you take this well 03:39 convince him to say c u p cakes 03:39 That code is still there? 03:39 Damn 03:40 So, the guy is spanish? 03:40 I assume that Paraplanta is 8 03:40 or 12 03:40 What do you think? 03:40 Thread:199129 03:40 someone close this 03:40 Anyways 03:41 Para is ignoring 03:41 Another problematic user from Mexico, I'm ashamed for bring Mexican now. 03:41 "Paraplanta, please understand that you are going to be banned for being under the age of 13. Please do not take this as power abuse, but rules are rules...Well most likely laws are laws." 03:42 I think he's 11 03:42 so... two year ban? 03:42 i think he's 7 03:43 no 03:43 999 year ban for stealing images, stealing plants, reuploading images, and being underaged 03:43 hmmm 03:43 thats too abusive 03:43 I'd say 03:43 hmm 03:43 yeah 03:43 indefinite chat ban 03:43 since we gots no higher than 2 years 03:43 Bye Paraplanta! 03:44 HOORAY 03:44 * Revern claps 03:44 Let's party! 03:45 WOOO 03:45 *weasel noises* 03:45 hi 03:46 OMG 03:46 UR ACTIVE AGAIN 03:46 HOORAYX2 03:46 ik i am 03:47 its wonderful 03:47 and im all out of ideas 11:12 who 11:12 Mangle rox 11:13 Night 1: Salvage the SpringTrap 11:13 sk what happened to le founder/s 11:13 Night2: Salvage, Golden Freddy, Puppet 11:13 idk 11:13 Night 3: Oldanimatronics, GF, Luiginette, SpringTrap 11:13 Yoshinette 11:13 Night 4: Toys, GF, Luigi died, Traps for Springs 11:14 Night 5: ALL OF THEM 11:14 Night 6: ALL + Balloon Boy paperdoll 11:14 ADHISAHFIUSANF 11:14 hai 11:14 Night 7: Lilgrei 11:14 ohai 11:14 hai NM123 11:14 ;D 11:14 COB CANNON 11:14 https://www.dropbox.com/s/kvn53p5ddrq3nkz/PvZ_Battles_12b.exe?dl=0 11:14 https://www.dropbox.com/s/kvn53p5ddrq3nkz/PvZ_Battles_12b.exe?dl=0 11:14 * :D 11:14 https://www.dropbox.com/s/kvn53p5ddrq3nkz/PvZ_Battles_12b.exe?dl=0 11:14 :O 11:14 ZAHMG 11:14 YOU TRIPLE-POSTER 11:14 AISOFNPEWUBIWBGVEOR VGNB$)?TN 11:14 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 11:14 btw orb 11:14 before i left 2 days ago 11:14 i forgot to ask chu smth 11:14 hao is DA 2.1 11:15 wat is D- oh 11:15 nvm 11:15 Dave's Adventures 11:15 Darude - Acorns 11:15 lol 11:15 ik 11:15 Dark Ages (troll) 11:15 lol @Orb 11:15 what happens 11:15 DOES IT LOOK LIEK I CAER 11:15 ...NO 11:15 @TY8 11:15 if there is Swamp World 11:15 Shrek Zombie 11:15 "this is my swamp" 11:15 Donkey Plant 11:16 awesome @cob 11:16 get yo @$ full 11:16 Zombot Shrekotronodon 11:16 11:16 lol 11:16 lol 11:16 Donkey Plants annoy [Zombies| [11:16 lol 11:16 it was supposed to fail 11:16 cuz IT'S NOT DONE YET 11:16 add skip cutscene pl0x tho 11:16 ikr 11:16 its annoying 11:17 ja gonna do 11:17 @Orb 11:17 lol 11:17 I actually had the idea doing this before releasing 2.1 but my sister just had to take the computer 11:17 it is awesome at first playthrough tho but needs a skip 11:17 Shrek Zombies say "this is my swamp" and kill a whole lane of plants 11:17 PvZCC Chat 2: Confirmed 11:17 Five Nights at Freddy's 4 confirmed 11:17 PvZB 12z confirmed 11:17 btw im logged in in PvZB 11:17 :T 11:18 Lilgrei will not be a temple of monkey god 11:18 Shrek Zombies may jump out of your Android tablet/phone, and kick your heads off. 11:18 - This does not happen in the iOS version because Shrek Zombies say "iOS for noobs" 11:20 Shrek Zombies also tell the plants "Ogres have layers", and turns a lane of plants into cakes/onions/anything that has layers 11:20 zomg lag+crash 11:21 guiz 11:21 wtf 11:21 i already forgot my password, lolwut 11:21 i lagged 11:21 taht is not cool 11:21 WAT GMODE WAT GMODE WAT GMODE 11:21 its called GMod 11:21 FNaF Mod 11:21 spring tdm green 11:22 with Turtles for Dinner 11:29 wot 11:29 my game exited 11:29 fuuuuuuuuu 11:29 2 much afk i assume 11:38 ... 11:40 probs 11:40 wot happened 11:40 nothing 11:41 nobody moved 11:46 you still in game? 11:50 am bak 11:50 Orb 11:51 yey 11:51 Plant Tiers: 11:51 Peashooter - Uber 11:51 Sunflower - OverUsed 11:51 Chomper - BorderLine 11:52 LeafyPlant - BorderLine 11:52 Cactus - Underused 11:52 Citron - OverUsed 11:52 Citron overused? lel Kappa 11:53 oh and Celekinesis OverUsed 11:53 SunDragonFlower - Uber 11:53 next to it is also Uber 11:53 k no one use Peashooter, SunDragonflower, and the one next to it 11:53 da vip dude 11:54 oh god 11:54 I know what era this is for the wiki. 11:54 and Snapdragon is BorderLine 11:55 I know what era it is for the wiki. 11:55 iz called Swag ERa 11:55 THE ERA OF THE UNDERAGE FLOOD 11:55 nice rating Char 11:55 or should it be $w@G Era 11:55 https://www.dropbox.com/s/kvn53p5ddrq3nkz/PvZ_Battles_12b.exe?dl=0 guys dload this, my online game 11:55 There's more underage people than I've ever seen coming to PvZCC! 11:55 i dloaded that one rite? 11:55 iz it 12b nao? 11:56 ya 11:56 k join plz 11:56 cuz im lonely 11:57 http://eag.wikia.com/wiki/PvZ_Battles/Changelog 11:57 lol Orb 11:57 make Plant Tiers 11:58 can i make a page for it? 11:58 how it would affect game? 11:58 skillz m8 11:58 Guys... 11:58 cons and pros 11:58 what exactly you mean by them? 11:58 orb 11:58 usage 11:58 Too much underage people are invading our wiki! 11:58 just like how pokemans did it 11:58 wat happened to epic races 11:58 Epic Races RIP 11:58 Guys 11:59 like you choose tier and can go only with them? 11:59 Get your miniguns! 11:59 @Wikia-Critic pvzcc? 11:59 Orb 11:59 stuff will happen 11:59 Get your... uh... ideas! 11:59 Epic race last update was in August 11:59 like Peashooter will be OP 11:59 august 11:59 We won't stand for underage users invading the wiki! 11:59 ehh i guess i will nerf Peashooter 11:59 sooooooo last year 11:59 PVZCC VS UNDERAGE USERS 11:59 COMING OUT 11:59 FEBUARY 2015 11:59 Citron is like Charizard 12:00 being OU 12:00 looks like a game 12:00 nope 12:00 its Unfriended 12:00 I still WILL make updated to ER 12:00 but PvZCC 12:00 Look! 12:00 who here watched Unfriended trailer 12:00 raise ur foot 12:00 Joshua is underage! 12:01 k blox him or watevs 12:01 Para is underage! 12:01 uhhh... 12:01 IDK is underage! 12:01 Wikia-critic is OVERAGED! 12:01 lolj 12:01 k 12:01 lol 12:01 unless underages spam or do smth bad, idc about them, they still can be adequate and useful sometimes 12:01 i lied about myself 12:02 Orbacal . 12:02 no one knows my gender/age 12:15 Energized 12:15 Marching 12:15 Plant 12:15 wow many can fit 12:15 Ey zowds 12:15 TZ 12:15 Whot 12:15 u played PvZ Battles? 12:16 What be that 12:16 https://www.dropbox.com/s/kvn53p5ddrq3nkz/PvZ_Battles_12b.exe?dl=0 12:16 Exploding 12:16 Mortified 12:16 Purvortz 12:16 lol 12:23 zomg yaya 12:23 My dad got a new tablet and his old one is now completely mine :D 12:24 wot happened 12:24 My dad's tablet was too large so he couldn't really get it anywhere; 12:24 so he got a bit smaller one and gave his old large one to meh 12:25 deres just oen problem; 12:25 He still does not allow me to root it D: 12:26 Maybe in 5 years when the warranty if off but otherwise no D: 12:26 *is off 12:28 test 12:29 lulgroy joiin pvzb 1.2b 12:29 no zanks 12:29 i need to set up my new tablet 12:29 :D 12:30 k 12:30 your new tablet? 12:30 yes 12:30 well 12:30 give me it and i will give u all my mone 12:30 it's actually 3 year old now; but since i just got it today and yah 12:30 no lol 12:30 * money 12:30 lolno 12:31 my dad also increased warranty to 5 moar years 12:31 :T 12:31 y u no login 12:32 WAT 12:32 wut 12:32 which means i'll get rid of this warranty once i am 19 12:32 lol 12:32 ERROR in 12:32 action number 1 12:32 of Begin Step Event 12:32 for object __newobject151: 12:32 12:32 Whoops! The server sent an invalid message (0)! 12:33 WHY U DO DIS 12:31 my dad also increased warranty to 5 moar years 12:31 :T 12:31 y u no login 12:32 WAT 12:32 wut 12:32 which means i'll get rid of this warranty once i am 19 12:32 lol 12:32 ERROR in 12:32 action number 1 12:32 of Begin Step Event 12:32 for object __newobject151: 12:32 12:32 Whoops! The server sent an invalid message (0)! 12:33 WHY U DO DIS 12:40 Hi 12:47 Hi PS 12:50 Lil 12:50 Do you STILL have PvB 2? 12:51 yep 12:51 never thought on deleting it 12:51 Oh thanks :3 12:51 Could you link it to me? 12:52 https://www.dropbox.com/s/mqm0xdw8ixidg0t/PvB%202%20v2.9.exe?dl=0 12:52 THAAAAAAAANKS 12:52 I got a new tablet yay 12:53 zomg 12:53 i wanted to post that message above like 1 hour ago but why did it only get shown now 12:53 lol 12:53 zomg everything so new looking 12:54 not a sh''ton of aps 12:54 so unusual 12:54 asfoiwhocbweöf 12:54 PvZ2 please download yo Frostbite Caves Part 2 things faster 12:54 I want to use Rotobaga >:D 12:55 * D: < 12:56 holy ship 12:56 my game's glitching out again 12:56 asoifnewoncowen 12:54 not a sh''ton of aps 12:54 so unusual 12:54 asfoiwhocbweöf 12:54 PvZ2 please download yo Frostbite Caves Part 2 things faster 12:54 I want to use Rotobaga >:D 12:55 * D: < 12:56 holy ship 12:56 my game's glitching out again 12:56 asoifnewoncowen 12:57 Lol MN 12:57 omg a zombie 12:57 All that chat spam 12:57 *plants Rotobaga and Stunion* 12:57 DAI ZOMBEEH 12:57 OH NO 12:58 *chu get stunned* 12:58 *stunion keels chu* 12:58 yay 12:58 wait 12:58 **rotobaga keels chu* 12:58 LUL 12:59 Stunion kills> 12:59 ? 12:59 no 12:59 Rotobaga does tho 12:59 (Rotobaga = X-shot) 01:01 IK 01:03 (X-shot = unused plant found in BWB Pt 2) 01:03 (unused plant found in BWB pt 2 =a plant that has not been added but was discovered in BWB pt 2 ) 01:03 (a plant that has not been added but was discovered in BWB pt 2 = So you don't understand this? hm k lemme speak in dumb *ahem* PLANT NOOT ADDED BUT FOUND IN BEEWEEBE PURT TWUH) 01:07 IT'S IMPOSSIBLE 01:07 A ZOMBIE HAS BEEN EATEN BY THE ZOMBIES 12:59 Rotobaga does tho 12:59 (Rotobaga = X-shot) 01:01 IK 01:03 (X-shot = unused plant found in BWB Pt 2) 01:03 (unused plant found in BWB pt 2 =a plant that has not been added but was discovered in BWB pt 2 ) 01:03 (a plant that has not been added but was discovered in BWB pt 2 = So you don't understand this? hm k lemme speak in dumb *ahem* PLANT NOOT ADDED BUT FOUND IN BEEWEEBE PURT TWUH) 01:07 IT'S IMPOSSIBLE 01:07 A ZOMBIE HAS BEEN EATEN BY THE ZOMBIES 01:07 THE ZOMG! 01:07 https://www.dropbox.com/s/kvn53p5ddrq3nkz/PvZ_Battles_12b.exe?dl=0 01:08 i died 01:08 the end 01:09 ohai 01:09 u dai 01:13 hai 01:14 zomg pvz2 01:14 always when i try to enter new pp.dat game crashes 01:15 rorenroewipenfmg 01:19 Hello. 01:19 gtg bye 01:20 lol 01:20 i trollbacked edit 01:20 hai hurricoke 01:20 oops did i get that wrong? 01:20 s 01:20 D: D: D: D: @orb 01:20 no yoshi 01:20 u got dat right 01:29 Cold Tomato 01:29 vs. 01:29 Cold Tomato 01:29 lolwut 01:31 Urgh... 01:31 O céu caiu em cima da minha casa, daí deu um piripaque no meu PC. 01:31 Chaos...gonna eff myself >_> 01:31 k 01:31 Então eu tô usando o do meu pai. 01:20 hai hurricoke 01:20 oops did i get that wrong? 01:20 s 01:20 D: D: D: D: @orb 01:20 no yoshi 01:20 u got dat right 01:29 Cold Tomato 01:29 bvs./b 01:29 Cold Tomato 01:29 lolwut 01:31 Urgh... 01:31 O céu caiu em cima da minha casa, daí deu um piripaque no meu PC. 01:31 Chaos...gonna eff myself >_> 01:31 k 01:31 Então eu tô usando o do meu pai. 01:32 *Gets Triple-shot by Ceramics* 01:32 *Game crashes* 01:32 Bloons win. .-. 01:33 Isso é que é morrer com classe. '-' 01:33 wat 01:33 I was playing PvB 2 01:34 And I was going from the start to the end 01:34 Without warp 01:34 Then I stopped on Chaos Bloon (Level 73) 01:34 I once did the epicest fail ever and switched the first level with the last level in DA and almost didn't notice it. 01:34 lol 01:35 What happened: 01:35 I accidentally got triple-shot by the Ceramics summoned by him 01:35 back 01:35 PS you should add Rotobaga into PvB3 01:35 And wtf is that plant? 01:35 the last plant unlocked in FC 01:35 It was originally known as X-shot 01:36 Interesting... 01:36 It's unlocked after FC Level 25 01:36 x-shot dumb name. 01:36 *26 01:36 That was it's beta working name 01:36 @John 01:36 Because if you hacked it in before FC Pt. 2, it would result into XSHOT. 01:36 X-Shot. 01:36 It hovers over obstacles. (Making it able to hover over graves/slider tiles) 01:37 And 01:37 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Rotobaga 01:37 @PS 01:37 It can be planted on water without Lily Pad since it's floating 01:37 it shoots rotabagas in 4 directions 01:37 diagonally* 01:38 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150221130156/plantsvszombies/images/f/fe/ZA9Y9b_ZYE4.jpg lol 01:38 lol 01:38 duh 01:38 lol 01:38 hmmm 01:39 Hey guys 01:39 i am making a new plant 01:39 "Spruce Lee" 01:39 Crossovers must be put on PvZ Crossover Wiki 01:39 lol 01:39 So 01:39 It belongs dere 01:40 Why aren' crossovers allowed here? 01:40 how is Spruce Lee a crossover 01:40 lol 01:40 It is not a must. 01:40 Plus 01:40 *aren't 01:40 Bruce Lee + Sprouce 01:40 @TY8 01:40 Spruce Lee isn't a crossover 01:40 "It is not a must" Yes it is. 01:40 @John 01:40 Idk 01:40 @Leo 01:40 Sprouce? 01:40 To avoid copyright or smth like that 01:40 There is Portal Combat in PvZ1. 01:29 Cold Tomato 01:29 lolwut 01:31 Urgh... 01:31 O céu caiu em cima da minha casa, daí deu um piripaque no meu PC. 01:31 Chaos...gonna eff myself >_> 01:31 k 01:31 Então eu tô usando o do meu pai. 01:32 *Gets Triple-shot by Ceramics* 01:32 *Game crashes* 01:32 Bloons win. .-. 01:33 Isso é que é morrer com classe. '-' 01:33 wat 01:33 I was playing PvB 2 01:34 And I was going from the start to the end 01:34 Without warp 01:34 Then I stopped on Chaos Bloon (Level 73) 01:34 I once did the epicest fail ever and switched the first level with the last level in DA and almost didn't notice it. 01:34 lol 01:35 What happened: 01:35 I accidentally got triple-shot by the Ceramics summoned by him 01:35 back 01:35 PS you should add Rotobaga into PvB3 01:35 And wtf is that plant? 01:35 the last plant unlocked in FC 01:35 It was originally known as X-shot 01:36 Interesting... 01:36 It's unlocked after FC Level 25 01:36 x-shot dumb name. 01:36 *26 01:36 That was it's beta working name 01:36 @John 01:36 Because if you hacked it in before FC Pt. 2, it would result into XSHOT. 01:36 X-Shot. 01:36 It hovers over obstacles. (Making it able to hover over graves/slider tiles) 01:37 And 01:37 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Rotobaga 01:37 @PS 01:37 It can be planted on water without Lily Pad since it's floating 01:37 it shoots rotabagas in 4 directions 01:37 diagonally* 01:38 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150221130156/plantsvszombies/images/f/fe/ZA9Y9b_ZYE4.jpg lol 01:38 lol 01:38 duh 01:38 lol 01:38 hmmm 01:39 Hey guys 01:39 i am making a new plant 01:39 "Spruce Lee" 01:39 Crossovers must be put on PvZ Crossover Wiki 01:39 lol 01:39 So 01:39 It belongs dere 01:40 Why aren' crossovers allowed here? 01:40 how is Spruce Lee a crossover 01:40 lol 01:40 It is not a must. 01:40 Plus 01:40 *aren't 01:40 Bruce Lee + Sprouce 01:40 @TY8 01:40 Spruce Lee isn't a crossover 01:40 "It is not a must" Yes it is. 01:40 @John 01:40 Idk 01:40 @Leo 01:40 Sprouce? 01:40 To avoid copyright or smth like that 01:40 There is Portal Combat in PvZ1. 01:40 You don't say? 01:41 Wait 01:41 Bruce Lee isn't copyright, lol 01:41 I did see some crossovers here. 01:41 EWW GODDAMN 01:41 crossovers = game + game/show + show 01:41 IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL 01:41 Those were made before Pvz Crossover was made 01:41 @John 01:41 wuts so beautiful 01:41 @PS 01:41 Howdy! 01:41 brb 01:42 hai 01:42 there's something wrong in the Image Resources 01:42 you know the Popcorn section there? 01:42 there's this PvZ1 image 01:42 K 01:42 WHICH WAS THE POPCORN PARTICLE THAT CAME FROM COB CANNON'S COB 01:43 lol 01:43 someone delete it ._. 01:43 :O 01:44 it was supposed to be popcorn (potato mine's counterpart in PvZA) 01:44 NOT the particle 01:44 I gtg for now. 01:44 I am not gonna create spruce lee 01:44 that came from the cob cannon's cob 01:45 if only there was a PvZ expansion pack for the sims 4 01:45 K 01:45 Bye John! o/ 01:46 Rotobaga 01:46 Is CUUUUUTE 01:46 It's a she? 01:46 Yep 01:47 :O 01:47 @Master: How do you know? 01:47 Because i got FC Pt. 2 soft release. 01:47 :P 01:47 :O 01:48 @Master: Read her almanac entry, please! 01:48 Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it. 01:48 K 01:49 Zombot Tusk-Master 3000 B.C whatever it was called 01:49 Can you read the rest of it, please? (with it's stats and everything) 01:49 Howdy! 01:49 block marichu 01:49 block marigoldchu 01:49 Shoots three times in a X pattern 01:50 I must know if Rotobaga can be planted above other plants and on water without a Lily Pad! 01:50 Her projectiles deal 0.5 damage, giving a total of 1.5 damage 01:50 test 01:50 As it floats... 01:50 yes she can be planted on water 01:50 rotobaga can be planted on graves and slider tiles and railtracks 01:51 :D 01:51 not really :P 01:51 wot @Revern 01:51 it floats 01:51 Ohai fellows. 01:51 Hi 01:51 hai TZ O.O 01:51 reap hacked the game 01:51 Zowdy people 01:51 i have a confession 01:52 He did? 01:52 he made a model for vacuum-shroom 01:52 in the far future apk 01:52 that he downloaded 01:52 zombies have ebola 01:52 Howdy,Zombie! 01:52 xd 01:52 zombies like you, TZ O.O 01:52 O. 01:52 What 01:52 Zowdy, IMCR8Z/ 01:52 even Dr. Zomboss has ebola 01:52 in the far future apk 01:52 that he downloaded 01:52 zombies have ebola 01:52 Howdy,Zombie! 01:52 xd 01:52 zombies like you, TZ O.O 01:52 O. 01:52 What 01:52 Zowdy, IMCR8Z/ 01:52 even Dr. Zomboss has ebola 01:53 Can Rotobaga be planted on a space with another non-Rotobaga plant? 01:53 Idk 01:53 Don't think so 01:53 But it WOULD make sense if that could happen 01:53 OMG 01:53 My new tablet does not let me insert pp.dat D: 01:53 REAP DECOMPLIED THE FILES 01:53 IN PVZ2 01:54 OAJWEINAKLSJNDFKAIWQ 01:54 It will become extremely OP like that, though. 01:54 Can you check to see if that's the case, MasterNinja? 01:54 Also IMCR8Z, nice world name. 01:54 "Temple of Bacon" 01:54 K 01:54 That's what happens when I run out of ideas. 01:55 "My new tablet does not let me insert pp.dat" 01:55 @IMCR 01:55 bacon 01:55 Thought instantly on ToTMG and bacon? @IMCR8Z 01:55 @MN: K den 01:55 @Plant: Nope. 01:55 AHHH REAP DECOMPEELED DA BANANA PEEL FILES 01:56 OH NO 01:56 GUYS 01:56 REAP DECOMPILED PVZ2 FILES 01:56 FOR REAL 01:56 OMAOGMOMGOAMGOAM 01:56 idc 01:56 asoifinoinsaf 01:56 WE KNOW HAS THE POWER TO DECOMPILE PVZ2'S FILES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 01:56 Being Grammar Nazi is a tough job here 01:56 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:VacuumshroomReap.png 01:56 ZOMG TY8 CALM DAON 01:56 FOR REAL 01:57 AHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAA 01:57 OMG THIS IS A DISCOVERY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:57 AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAH 01:57 THIS IS USEFULLLLL 01:57 GIUO IOGSUGWIROBGWIOUBIWGRBWIRUGUWRI839898T98T9458959485948594566666666 01:57 ORENTOPIRTRTIWRLTILLUMINATIIRFNGIFNG 01:57 I cannot find many spelling errors so far 01:57 YERS YERS YRES 01:57 REAPAPAPAPA 01:57 OMG YES 01:57 CAKES 01:57 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:VacuumshroomReap.png 01:57 Wait did he actually put it IN PvZ2? 01:57 FOR REALZ 01:57 STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHP 01:57 If he did... 01:57 THAN HOLY. #%!#. 01:57 HE PUT VACUUM-SHROOM FILES 01:57 FOR REALZ 01:57 9:55 Reapeageddon http://decompiler-fortran.software.filedudes.com/ 01:57 9:55 Reapeageddon http://decompiler-fortran.software.filedudes.com/ 01:57 9:55 Reapeageddon http://decompiler-fortran.software.filedudes.com/ 01:57 9:55 Reapeageddon http://decompiler-fortran.software.filedudes.com/ 01:57 HE PUT VACUUM-SHROOM'S SPRITES IN 01:57 WHY DID I QUADRUPLE-POST 01:57 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:VacuumshroomReap.png 01:57 AHHHHHH 01:58 LOL. 01:58 AAAAH 01:58 GUYS IM GOIN- 01:58 * ThatYoshi8 explodes 01:58 * Revern HUGS TY8 01:58 WHICH IS NOW A PILE OF ASH 01:58 KETCHUP 01:58 AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA 01:58 TIME TO MAKE PVZ BECOME PVZ2 01:58 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 01:58 BRB 01:59 REAP IS UPLOADING FILES 01:59 BUT HES EATING DINNER RIGHT NOW 01:59 NOOOOOO 01:59 Back 01:59 JUNIOR SPIKED CAKE MARLEY STAAAAAAAAAAHP 02:00 Your mom has arrived :3 02:01 I have added le Bonus Chapters for Unlikely Alliance 02:01 try saying c u pcakes 02:01 without the spaces 02:01 engrish ftw 02:01 I'm not dumb. >_> 02:01 test r 02:01 aww 02:01 codes no longer work 02:01 engrish 02:01 l 02:01 nvm 02:01 yay 02:01 englishhh 02:01 XD 02:02 engrish 4 noobs 02:02 true 02:02 four 02:02 crue 02:02 foul 02:02 ur cruel 02:02 type engrish plz 02:02 type english prs 02:02 Thele sharr no be cake fol you. 02:02 NOOO 02:02 ME WANT CAKE 02:02 IT NOT RIE 02:02 PLEASE 02:02 * be no 02:02 THE CAKE IS A LIE, LEVERN! 02:03 SHUT UP 02:03 THATYOSHl8 02:03 * LEVELN 02:03 * RIE 02:02 IT NOT RIE 02:02 PLEASE 02:02 * be no 02:02 THE CAKE IS A LIE, LEVERN! 02:03 SHUT UP 02:03 THATYOSHl8 02:03 * LEVELN 02:03 * RIE 02:03 NOW GET OUT OF MAH STUPID UGRY HOUSE BEFOLE I KEEK U OUT 02:04 >:O:O"> 02:04 (rageface) 02:05 NO 02:05 HOW DALE U! 02:06 * ThatYoshi8 keeks leveln out of the stupid ugry house 02:06 I DALE U 02:06 TO EAT A SUSHI 02:06 *stalks house* 02:06 WHAT!!!! 02:06 *looks at TY8 at window* 02:06 SUSHI IS FOL NOOBS 02:06 K 02:06 LIKE YOU!!!!! 02:06 * RIKE 02:07 LUUL 02:07 LAWL 02:08 Wot? 02:09 LEAP IS A GOD!!! http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vacuumshroomdecompiled.png 02:10 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vacuumshroomdecompiled.png 02:10 OMGOAMGOMAOMGA 02:10 APKOWAKODA YES 02:10 POWAPRKOJIWHADIUHW 02:10 KICK ME PLEASE 02:10 URFEFUNEFUISNDIUFNSINFIOSUDNFIDFSOUDNFISUNFLDFRLRLLRLRLRLRLRRLLRRLLRRLLRRLNBSP 02:10 REFT LIGHT REFT LIGHT REFT LIGHT 02:11 UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT B A START 02:11 * ThatYoshi8 keels chat 02:11 :O IT WOLKED!!!!!!!!!!! 02:11 * ThatYoshi8 can cans 02:12 * Hurrikale boo 02:12 REAP IS A GOD 02:13 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vacuumshroomdecompiled.png 02:13 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vacuumshroomdecompiled.png 02:13 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vacuumshroomdecompiled.png 02:13 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vacuumshroomdecompiled.png 02:13 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vacuumshroomdecompiled.png 02:13 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vacuumshroomdecompiled.png 02:13 Now what? 02:13 Idk. 02:14 I was hoping Troglobite would've been able to do double-damage bites, eat frozen plants, and free frozen zombies from ice. 02:15 I CANT CLICK THE CHAT BAR ON THE PVZ WIKI 02:15 HELP 02:15 LA CUCARACHA 02:15 LA CUCARACHA 02:15 LA CUCARACHA 02:15 OH NO 02:15 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:15 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:15 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:15 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:15 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:16 Parrots in FC 02:16 Dodos in PS 02:17 K 02:18 http://coppa.org - You must be 12 or younger to legally have an account on Wikia. 02:18 (troll) 02:21 K 02:23 The number of users, including me is 5. 02:24 What 02:24 I'm not 5 02:24 ... 02:24 The number of users, including me is 666. 02:24 ...the number of users in this chat... 02:24 WAIT WUT 02:24 The number of users, including me is OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:24 LOLWTF 02:24 GTG 02:25 Ok. 02:25 The number of users, including me is your mom. 02:25 WTF LOL XD 02:25 Oh. 02:26 omg 02:27 its winteeermelan 02:27 GET TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! 02:27 hi wm43 02:27 *deep voice* YES SIR! 02:27 * ThatYoshi8 goes to the bathroom 02:31 And then I don't knooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *voice gets distorced* o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0000ooOOOOO00O0o0o0o0ooo0000000 *voice gets normal* oooooow~ What to doooooooooooooooooooo. *Stops singing* 02:25 WTF LOL XD 02:25 Oh. 02:26 omg 02:27 its winteeermelan 02:27 GET TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! 02:27 hi wm43 02:27 *deep voice* YES SIR! 02:27 * ThatYoshi8 goes to the bathroom 02:31 And then I don't knooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *voice gets distorced* o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0000ooOOOOO00O0o0o0o0ooo0000000 *voice gets normal* oooooow~ What to doooooooooooooooooooo. *Stops singing* 02:35 lol 02:38 I am playing Contested Territory... 02:39 .. On mobile. 02:39 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 02:39 Contested S**t? Good luck. 02:39 On mobile? 02:39 Yep 02:39 Even more good luck. 02:39 Lol 02:39 I wonder how I get that Chinese Year update... 02:39 I'll have you know that i conquered it for 8 hours once on Mobile. 02:39 lol 02:40 Reference to Serious Spongebob meme not intended. 02:40 I am kinda regretting that i Factory Resetted my new tablet. 02:41 o_O 02:48 Phew 02:48 my tablet finally allowed me to slap a pp.dat onto his No_Backup bullshet 02:39 Even more good luck. 02:39 Lol 02:39 I wonder how I get that Chinese Year update... 02:39 I'll have you know that i conquered it for 8 hours once on Mobile. 02:39 lol 02:40 Reference to Serious Spongebob meme not intended. 02:40 I am kinda regretting that i Factory Resetted my new tablet. 02:41 o_O 02:48 Phew 02:48 my tablet finally allowed me to slap a pp.dat onto his No_Backup bullshet 02:49 Now my game keeps crashing.. 02:49 RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR 02:49 LEL 02:50 hmm 02:50 YAY 02:50 Umm... 02:50 PvZ2 forgave me for slapping a factory reset on it's files and then trying to slap the sh** of a pp.dat on his private files :D 02:50 now it's finally working again 02:50 hmm 02:51 I unlocked Rotobaga before Stunion even tho Stunion's supposed to be unlocked before Rotobaga... 02:51 NAILED IT. 02:51 How do I convert a video from YouTube to a Wave or MP3 file? 02:51 lolwut 02:51 idk 02:52 LOL 02:52 Fire Peashooter's costume is nice 02:52 He has a fork with a sausage on it on his head as a costume lol 02:52 lol 02:55 Hmm 02:55 In FC/FC Pinatas, Fire Peashooter's PF range is increased to whole row 02:56 Wait... 02:56 How's Fire Pea's PF? 02:56 Shoot a blast of fire along 5 spaces/whole row if inside FC 02:57 That blast of fire deals 150 damage (If it did 25 damage more, it would've OHKO Gargs) 02:57 lol 02:57 Anyways 02:57 I've decided to make some sort of PvZ Diary 02:58 (as in Day 1 blah blah blah I seen rare kinds of so-and-so blahblah blah surviving here is hard blah blah blah) 02:58 And to continue from yesterday; 02:58 Umm... 02:58 nvm 02:58 gonna post it on a blog 02:56 Shoot a blast of fire along 5 spaces/whole row if inside FC 02:57 That blast of fire deals 150 damage (If it did 25 damage more, it would've OHKO Gargs) 02:57 lol 02:57 Anyways 02:57 I've decided to make some sort of PvZ Diary 02:58 (as in Day 1 blah blah blah I seen rare kinds of so-and-so blahblah blah surviving here is hard blah blah blah) 02:58 And to continue from yesterday; 02:58 Umm... 02:58 nvm 02:58 gonna post it on a blog 03:02 Stunion is OP 03:03 It's an AOE Iceberg Lettuce (that works on FC Zombies) with bigger range but costs 25 snu 03:03 *sun 03:03 Yeah... :P 03:03 Back 03:03 I just feel newborn 03:04 I still don't understand how Iceberg Lettuce don't slowdown every zombie due to the worlds... 03:05 Only b'cuz i wen't outside with mah bike 03:05 and scooted around a bit 03:05 I FEEL NEWBORN 03:05 guys 03:05 Iceberg Lettuce does not work in FC so well because they have a jacket and a coat. 03:05 @PS 03:05 you should go outside 03:05 we do 03:05 ever wondered why i am afk so often :T 03:05 oh. 03:06 @PS you do outside? 03:06 But think well: AE and WW are just schorching places that are desertic, BWB is a BEACH goddammit, it has MUUUUCH sun 03:06 go* 03:06 I'd rather kill myself to go outside >_> @Jonh 03:06 Wai 03:06 o_O 03:06 Ultimate tech addict detected 03:07 yep. 03:07 Because I only feel better in my home. 03:07 Going outside is the same as going to the hell. 03:07 still 03:07 "People like you should go outside and catch some 'air' " says my mom. 03:08 You know that you can become overly depressive if you don't go outside; 03:08 which is worse than both 03:08 @PS 03:08 Oh really? >_> 03:08 yes 03:08 :T 03:08 I know that feeling and it sukz fish 03:08 What about: 03:08 SCHOOL ALREADY MADE ME DEPRESSIVE AND PESSIMIST 03:08 What about: 03:08 IF YOU DON'T GO OUTSIDE YOU BECOME EVEN MORE OF THAT 03:09 @PS I tried that on my mom too.I said <"I feel better inside mom...It is warm *cough*"> 03:09 FOR WHAT? 03:07 "People like you should go outside and catch some 'air' " says my mom. 03:08 You know that you can become overly depressive if you don't go outside; 03:08 which is worse than both 03:08 @PS 03:08 Oh really? >_> 03:08 yes 03:08 :T 03:08 I know that feeling and it sukz fish 03:08 What about: 03:08 SCHOOL ALREADY MADE ME DEPRESSIVE AND PESSIMIST 03:08 What about: 03:08 IF YOU DON'T GO OUTSIDE YOU BECOME b EVEN MORE /b OF THAT 03:09 @PS I tried that on my mom too.I said <"I feel better inside mom...It is warm *cough*"> 03:09 FOR WHAT? 03:09 GETTING MORE DEPRESSIVENESS FASTER?! 03:09 Wtf man 03:09 Getting air is better than sitting at you farted-seat lookin' at a monitor 03:09 IF I EVER HAD FRIENDS 03:10 You don't have to have friends to go outside and have some fun 03:10 IF I EVER HAD A F**KING FRIEND 03:10 YOU COULD JUST TAKE A BAL 03:10 JEEZUS CALM FRICKIN DOWN 03:10 BALL* 03:10 @MN Agree. 03:10 IF I EVER KNEW HOW TO PLAY SOCCER OR BASKETBALL 03:10 IF I EVER WAS HAPPY 03:10 TAKE YOUR DAMN BIKE THEN 03:11 How to play soccer: kick balls around and try to score goals 03:11 @PS 03:11 I'D GO OUTSIDE 03:11 I don't have a bike .-. 03:11 O-O 03:11 Don't lie. 03:11 I don't have one either dood 03:11 Oh, also: 03:11 I don't know how to play every sport well 03:11 still i go outside and has fun 03:11 Urgh... 03:12 @MN agree #2 03:12 PS 03:12 Yeah, sure... 03:12 Because you don't have a life like mine... 03:12 WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO THINK ABOUT ME? 03:12 I HAVE FRIENDS? NO 03:12 Let's talk about your problems. 03:12 @PS 03:12 ALL I HAVE IS THIS INTERNET SH** 03:12 M'KAY? 03:13 Okay both of you calm down 03:13 AND MY DAMN BIKE 03:13 CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU 03:14 Whouh whats happening 03:14 *whispering to WM43* 03:14 PS does not want to go outside and now he's all raged... then John raged too 03:14 @WM43 03:15 I was raged b'cuz i didn't wan't PS to think i was al like him. 03:15 all* 03:15 My problems? Let's see: 03:15 - Can't f**king brush the teeth or take a bath right 03:15 - Can't think positive 03:15 - Can't be a bit happy for AT LEAST FOR A F**KING DAY 03:15 - Can't STILL cook 03:15 - My dad's all "YOU WILL LEARN NOW HOW TO DRIVE" even though I'm 12 and I don't want to drive 03:15 Oh yeah 03:15 12? 03:15 UNDERAGE 03:16 - Taking a bath right/not right is impossible. 03:16 - Das a common stage.. called PUBERTI *ahem* PUBERTY 03:16 - ^ 03:16 - I am 14 and can't cook either 03:16 - same 03:16 @PS 03:17 - Not taking a bath is not a prob for me. 03:17 The last ones: 03:17 - School = Shut the f**k up and let them hurt you/ 03:17 - I don't care so much to religion 03:17 - I believe that I deserve to go to hell. 03:17 HE IS 12 03:18 13+ XP 03:18 I'll do 13 in March 1st .-. 03:18 You are underage. 03:18 Wow 03:18 I joined this wiki with 11. >_> 03:18 my b-day is in march 1 03:18 Ehh... 03:18 Uhh... 03:18 - School is hard i agree, but that's not really a reason to become all pessimistic. 03:18 - umm REALLY!? Ehh that's not really a reason to die or smth like that. I don't really care about religion that much either. 03:18 - PUBERTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 03:18 @PS 03:18 U w0t m8? @Jonh 03:19 *John 03:19 What 03:18 You are underage. 03:18 Wow 03:18 I joined this wiki with 11. >_> 03:18 my b-day is in march 1 03:18 Ehh... 03:18 Uhh... 03:18 - School is hard i agree, but that's not really a reason to become all pessimistic. 03:18 - umm REALLY!? Ehh that's not really a reason to die or smth like that. I don't really care about religion that much either. 03:18 - PUBERTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 03:18 @PS 03:18 U w0t m8? @Jonh 03:19 *John 03:19 What 03:20 - i can cook god dammit 03:20 - no prob for taking no bath 03:20 - school is not hard at all.(i am smartiepants) 03:21 - i dun have much friends.but still 03:21 LILGREI'S FRIEND COUNTER: 03:21 Counting... 03:21 Writing numbers... 03:22 Scanning Lilgrei's Memory Database.. 03:22 Sitting in a chair being lazy.. 03:22 - Not a reason to become pessimistic...alright...girls are cruel, I keep talking that I'm a mental sick (which I REALLY am), sports are my nightmare at a Night Raid and yeah. Good in every subject but Geography, Literature and History. >_> @Lilgrei 03:22 JOHN'S FRIEND COUNTER 03:22 ... 03:22 Darkness 03:22 LILGREI'S FRIEND NUMBER: 2. 03:22 Lonelyness 03:22 and 03:22 VENGEANCE 03:22 John's Soul 03:22 Darkness 03:22 Rage 03:23 :P 03:23 Darkness, rage, rancour, revengeful and pessimistic. 03:23 I hate sports at school too. I almost literally broke my legs because of that. 03:23 And also, being good at everything except 3 is AWESOME! 03:23 @PS 03:23 .. 03:24 I BROKE MY WHOLE SOUL WITH THOSE DAMN TEACHERS WITH DAT DAMN SPORTS 03:24 I know being good at Math, Science, Portuguese, English and Arts is good... @Lilgrei 03:24 And also 03:24 But well, the problems are not the subject 03:24 School is really dang hard. 03:24 *subjects 03:24 But the f**king people 03:25 Proof: 03:25 My sister had only three very little errors.. 03:25 And guess what she got. 03:25 F-. 03:25 Oh wow. >_> 03:25 Mah school probs:CHINESE WTF,JAPANESE WTF,VIETNAMESE WTF 03:25 lol 03:25 AND THE WINER 03:25 WINNER* 03:26 SPORT!!!! BOOOO 03:26 D'you think i don't have ANY probs in mah life? 03:26 My school: 03:26 Near all girls in my class are pests that shouldn't exist. 03:27 Well, 03:27 in my class 03:27 My sis is possibly going to kill me if she finds out that i told you that she got a F- 03:27 lol 03:27 Sports: Everyone pwns Sport, I get pwned by Sport 03:27 EVERY GIRL LOVES ME 03:27 lol @Lilgrei 03:27 i am no kidding 03:27 U W0T M8?! @John 03:27 except for that girl always sittin' in the corner 03:28 MUSTBEKIDDINGWITHMYFACERIGHT? 03:28 nupe. 03:28 Well, 2good4you 03:28 They are like:"JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN!!!!" 03:28 John you lucky sock. 03:28 And i am:KARATE!!!! 03:28 lol 03:28 *punches in the face* 03:28 umm 03:29 Wait whut? 03:29 Or:KANG FUUUUUUUUUUUUU 03:29 KANG ROFL 03:29 lol 03:29 that really looks like you are telling us your dreams right now but saying that is real to make uz jelluzz 03:29 nupe 03:29 lol 03:29 You can think that 03:29 but honestly.I know it better. 03:30 better and butter 03:29 Or:KANG FUUUUUUUUUUUUU 03:29 KANG ROFL 03:29 lol 03:29 that really looks like you are telling us your dreams right now but saying that is real to make uz jelluzz 03:29 nupe 03:29 lol 03:29 You can think that 03:29 but honestly.I know it better. 03:30 better and butter 03:30 *and that KAND FUU or Karate part was all joke* 03:31 I have to hide in the toilet in the rest of my life. 03:31 lol 03:31 *Toilet Phantom John* 03:31 I think i am a smartie 03:32 There's this girl who seems like she's in love with me but i dislike her lol o_o 03:32 b'cuz i read books 03:32 lel @Lilgrei 03:32 @MN same. 03:32 I don't even read books 03:32 I HATE ALL 03:32 ALL OF THE GIRLS 03:32 ... 03:32 That's...awkward. 03:32 Why 03:32 jes now gud4u 03:32 @John 03:33 It is not 03:33 Honestly, they are all ugly. 03:33 2bad4you 03:34 Except for those 2 giggling-pests-wich-are-in-love-with-me-but-i-don't-like-them 03:34 lol 03:34 They dislike all of the guys AND girls.(except me) 03:35 And they are the absolute-zero-PESTS-OF-VIRUS 03:35 LOL 03:36 I think they are in love with me, because i read horror books. 03:36 AND 03:36 wait 03:36 why are we talking about love and shet 03:36 whatddya want to talk about 03:36 YOUTUBERS REACT 03:36 PVB 3! 03:36 ON TRY NOT TO LAUGH 03:37 ..no 03:37 *walks away* 03:37 *bababababa* 03:37 *troll* 03:37 TRELELELELELELELELELELELELELRLEFGNLWFÇALSDFHALSIDFJASD.FASD 03:37 That stormtroopah though 03:37 OH I KNOW 03:37 omg PS 03:37 ASDFMOVIES 03:37 HALO! 03:37 MWINECRWAFT 03:38 I KNOW 03:38 IKNOW 03:38 IKNOW 03:38 srsly tho now 03:38 whatddya want to talk about 03:38 WE ARE TALKING ABOUT 03:38 Halo 03:38 Being serious... 03:38 Idk. 03:38 THE "WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING"! 03:38 YEAH 03:38 gonna talk about that. 03:38 loln 03:38 no 03:39 Waterz. 03:39 how about BEING OUTSIDE MWAHAAHHHAAH 03:39 Ye. 03:39 "Talk about waters..." 03:39 (This is now the hell for PS) 03:39 TALK ABOUT "OUTSIDE"!!!! 03:40 ANY PLANTSHIELDERS PLEASE EVACUATE THIS CHAT BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT BEING OUTSIDE 03:40 THANK YOU FOR YOUR INCAUTIOUSNESS 03:40 Guess you meant upside-down imps. 03:40 XD lollololol 03:38 no 03:39 Waterz. 03:39 s how about BEING OUTSIDE MWAHAAHHHAAH /s 03:39 Ye. 03:39 s"Talk about waters..."/s 03:39 (This is now the hell for PS) 03:39 TALK ABOUT "OUTSIDE"!!!! 03:40 ANY PLANTSHIELDERS PLEASE EVACUATE THIS CHAT BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT BEING OUTSIDE 03:40 THANK YOU FOR YOUR INCAUTIOUSNESS 03:40 Guess you meant upside-down imps. 03:40 XD lollololol 03:42 Yeah. 03:42 *starts talking 03:42 When i am outside 03:43 mostly i scoot with my bike 03:43 BUT IT IS DAMN HEAVY 03:43 F00K YOU AND YOUR BIKE 03:43 ... 03:43 Not cool man 03:43 I was joking xD 03:44 oh. 03:45 btw 03:45 Anybody here played DA 2.1? 03:45 My favorite phrase:MOCHA POO-DIS-IS-A-TRAP 03:45 what is da 03:45 Dave's Adventures 03:45 No 03:45 A game i made in GameMaker 03:45 MN 03:45 give a link to me 03:45 and i will download 03:46 https://www.dropbox.com/s/7y12iccc9hygtdf/Dave%27s%20Adventures%202.1.exe?dl=0 03:48 WTF 03:48 It says it is dangerous 03:48 It's not 03:48 and i can't download 03:48 It's because it's not from a big huge company; I'm an amateur. 03:49 :P 03:49 I CRASHED GODDAMMIT 03:45 give a link to me 03:45 and i will download 03:46 https://www.dropbox.com/s/7y12iccc9hygtdf/Dave%27s%20Adventures%202.1.exe?dl=0 03:48 WTF 03:48 It says it is dangerous 03:48 It's not 03:48 and i can't download 03:48 It's because it's not from a big huge company; I'm an amateur. 03:49 :P 03:49 I CRASHED GODDAMMIT 03:56 So 03:56 what nao 03:56 I am not dead 03:58 Hey 03:59 Do anyone know how to draw a Health bar in GameMaker? 03:59 no 03:48 and i can't download 03:48 It's because it's not from a big huge company; I'm an amateur. 03:49 :P 03:49 I CRASHED GODDAMMIT 03:56 So 03:56 what nao 03:56 I am not dead 03:58 Hey 03:59 Do anyone know how to draw a Health bar in GameMaker? 03:59 no 04:08 DISCOVERED HOW TO MAKE A HEALTH BAR! 04:09 TELL MEH 04:09 So...it's kinda simple. 04:09 Draw event 04:09 Hi 04:10 Anyways 04:10 Draw event 04:10 No, wait... 04:10 Better in PM. 04:16 Hmm 04:16 Dang 04:16 For Icebound Battleground (FC Challenge Zone), which of those shall i take: 04:16 Stunion 04:16 Fire Peashooter 04:16 Lightning Reed 04:16 Power Lily 04:16 Umm... 04:17 Stunion maybe... 04:17 hmm 04:17 WAIT NO 04:17 POWER LILY 04:17 k 04:16 Umm... 04:17 Stunion maybe... 04:17 hmm 04:17 WAIT NO 04:17 POWER LILY 04:17 k 04:23 Umm...I should make more above... 04:23 Hey 04:24 To make the health bar a bit more above, make the y2: -10 04:25 Bye 04:25 You leaving? 04:25 Lunching 04:26 Still, you leaving? 04:17 WAIT NO 04:17 POWER LILY 04:17 k 04:23 Umm...I should make more above... 04:23 Hey 04:24 To make the health bar a bit more above, make the y2: -10 04:25 Bye 04:25 You leaving? 04:25 Lunching 04:26 Still, you leaving? 04:23 Hey 04:24 To make the health bar a bit more above, make the y2: -10 04:25 Bye 04:25 You leaving? 04:25 Lunching 04:26 Still, you leaving? 05:00 Baaaaaaaaaaaaack 05:01 Howdy! 05:01 Hi 05:03 Nao wat m8s? 05:14 Hi 05:14 Hi Crayon 05:14 Didn't expect you to jump from PvZ Wiki to PvZCC 05:15 You shouldn't expect ME jump from BCoW to here 05:16 But i did. :P 05:17 F00K U M8! 05:17 jeez 05:17 I'm just kidding jeez. 05:17 idc jeez 05:17 But I do jeez. 05:18 Why are we jeezing jee 05:18 lol 05:18 and also 05:18 I did expect it because YOU'RE ADOPTED 05:18 ASOIFNIOSNWFV 05:18 lolwut? 05:18 PVZCC'S YOUR ORIGINAL HOME (wiki) AND BCOW ADOPTED YOU 05:19 CUZ LEO ATTRACTED ME TO THERE .-. 05:19 But SB really attracted me to BCoW... 05:19 yah yah 05:19 leo leo leo 05:19 leo's yo bff 05:19 GODDAMN 05:19 is he yo wife or wut 05:19 lol 05:19 jk 05:20 Y DO Y'ALL THINK I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND?! 05:20 NO WE THINK YOU'RE HIS BOYFRIEND AND LEO'S THE GIRL 05:21 I'M NOT HIS BOYFRIEND, I'M JUST HIS...bff... 05:21 BOYFRIEND FOREVER?! OMG 05:22 But seriously 05:23 I never seen you being on chat without using the word "leo"/"sb" once 05:23 What's the problem? >_> 05:23 Dayum troll 05:23 NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:23 NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2Wm3tkJwCo 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:25 stop spamming 05:25 ok. 05:25 Sorwy ;) 05:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUs2cDMmTV4 lol 05:28 NYAN DOG!!! 05:23 Dayum troll 05:23 NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:23 NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2Wm3tkJwCo 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:25 stop spamming 05:25 ok. 05:25 Sorwy ;) 05:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUs2cDMmTV4 lol 05:28 NYAN DOG!!! 05:32 :O https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcZumCe3TTQ 05:32 Umm... 05:33 Nevermind. 05:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2Wm3tkJwCo 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:25 stop spamming 05:25 ok. 05:25 Sorwy ;) 05:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUs2cDMmTV4 lol 05:28 NYAN DOG!!! 05:32 :O https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcZumCe3TTQ 05:32 Umm... 05:33 Nevermind. 05:47 I'll have to use my dad's full-of-virus PC. 05:47 hi 05:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2Wm3tkJwCo 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYANYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:24 NYA NYA NYA NYA 05:25 stop spamming 05:25 ok. 05:25 Sorwy ;) 05:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUs2cDMmTV4 lol 05:28 NYAN DOG!!! 05:32 :O https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcZumCe3TTQ 05:32 Umm... 05:33 Nevermind. 05:47 I'll have to use my dad's full-of-virus PC. 05:47 hi 05:57 hai Rx2 05:57 long tiem no see 05:57 yes 05:57 i have returned 05:58 Hi 06:02 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI 06:02 hallo toez 06:02 �� 06:02 octopus 06:02 red octopus 06:02 https://www.dropbox.com/s/rs7p4tmv5x9hd02/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-02-21%2015.02.12.png?dl=0 - I'M THE GAMEMAKER GOD! 06:03 ������ 06:03 PS, what magic did you do for the HP bars to actually work? 06:04 lol 06:04 I do everything right and they don't work for me. 06:04 Draw Event: 06:04 06:04 set the health to hp*4.1666666667 06:04 at relative position (0,0) draw image -1 of sprite spr_purple 06:04 draw the health bar with relative size (0,0,60,-10) with back color black and bar color green to red 06:04 06:04 draw_healthbar 06:04 Oh yeah, you TRULY need to draw the sprite on drag n' drop code. 06:04 Oh, and that's the multiplier that gives 100 HP 06:05 You need to do "hp*>insert multiplier which results in 100 here<" 06:06 What is draw event? 06:06 Couldn't everything on it be done on Step event? 06:06 No. 06:06 I do everything right on the health bar and they never work.] 06:06 Oh yeah 06:06 do it on draw event 06:06 That's why I don't use Draw functions! 2015 02 21